


Early Days

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack adjusts to life as a general.





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: A fluffy piece of nonsense for DK and Stu, with apologies for the paper. ;-)  
  
Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!  


* * *

Daniel came as quick as he could. He arrived slightly out of breath and saw Sam standing in the hallway outside Jack's office, looking for all the world like she was about to go into battle.

"Sorry it took me so long," he panted. "I had to secure some artifacts before I could leave. Is everything--"

His question was interrupted by a slamming on the other side of the door. With the slamming came yelling--Jack yelling. Jack yelling profanity. 

"How long has he been like that?"

"I'm not sure, an hour maybe. Walter called me just before I called you." She winced as another slam echoed through the door. "Should we send for Teal'c?"

"Teal'c's off world. Do you think it's that serious?"

"I knocked. He won't even open the door."

Daniel shifted, a little uncertain as to how to proceed. Over the next couple of minutes they listened as the yelling from Jack's office subsided to an occasional angry muttering, and the slamming was no more than an occasional loud thud--so maybe it was safe to go in.

"Jack?" Daniel called, knocking softly on the door.

"What do you want, Daniel?" came a less than hospitable voice.

"Um...nothing, really. I...um.... You okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack said punctuating the fine with another slam.

"You don't sound fine," Daniel said helpfully.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? No possible reason for me *not* to be fine." 

On each "fine" Daniel and Sam heard another slam, thud, and bang.

"If you're fine, then do you think we could come in?" Daniel asked.

There was a pause long enough to make Daniel and Sam look at each other in concern. When the door finally opened, it revealed a scowling and obviously unhappy General O'Neill. 

"Fine," he said angrily, "but you've been warned." He stomped away while Sam and Daniel hesitantly entered the room.

Sam stared at the mess. "Oh my God, Sir, what did you do?" The room looked as if every single piece of paper on the base had found its way to General O'Neill's office. There were reams of paper scattered on the floor and open file folders on the desk. Even the chair had stacks of papers and folders. She looked up to see her commanding officer give her a glare that would bust her back to captain. "Sorry, Sir, it's just...well...." What could she say? It was one paper airplane short of chaos.

"Jack? What's goin' on?" Daniel asked waving his hand over the mountains of papers and folders. He fought down the urge to place his hand on the nearest stack of folders that looked like it had a rather precarious hold on the edge of the desk. If he wasn't so worried about Jack's odd behavior, he'd be fighting down the urge to laugh. “Did you lose something?”

"No, Daniel," Jack growled, "I didn't *lose* something. I'm trying to *find* something."

"Oh, well, as long as we've cleared that up," Daniel muttered scanning the disaster area. Just as he was about to ask what the difference was between losing something and finding something, he looked up and changed his mind. Jack had the power to break Sam all the way back to private; his civilian archaeologist he'd probably just break in two. 

He cleared his throat trying for the more diplomatic approach. "Anything we can do to help?"

Jack slumped in defeat and sighed. "No, nothing you can do to help. I'll just have to keep looking."

"If you don't mind my asking, Sir, what is it you're trying to find?"

"Some report on 795 that the pentagon wants ASAP. I was supposed to write a proposal for some new research facility. I know I started it, but when I came in this morning to finish it up..." Jack let the sentence trail away as he thumbed through the yellow file folder in front of him.

"You've been looking for the file since this morning?" Daniel asked. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 1400 hours which in the real world meant that Jack had missed lunch.

I can't find the report," Jack continued. "I must have misfiled it, that's all I can figure. The Washington brass are going to be here in a couple of hours to go over the findings--if I can find the findings." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You guys go on." Another big sigh. "It'll turn up somewhere." 

Sam and Daniel looked at one another and then back at their distracted boss. 

"You sure it's 795, Sir? PQS 795?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure," Jack said flipping over the cover of a blue folder on the pile next to him.

"The planet with the temple that looks like it came off a Greek island?" Daniel asked.

"That's the one," Jack muttered putting the yellow folder on the floor. 

"The planet with the naquada deposits less than five miles from the gate?" Sam added.

In the midst of putting a green folder on the chair, Jack turned to look at them sharply. "Your point?"

"Jack, you gave us that file more than a week ago. I've already got a preliminary dig schedule for the temple worked out."

"And I've got the mining proposal ready to go. If the vein's as thick as we think it is, we should have enough naquada to make Washington very happy for a very long time. Not to mention the fact that the people on 795 use solar energy to power most of their technology." She was now looking at Daniel.

"I know, " Daniel said excitedly to Sam. "It'll make a great research facility. They've also got one of the most advanced and democratic forms of government we've ever seen. I wonder, if in this culture, the Greek empire continued to develop and expand?"

Jack cut them both off. "I gave you the folder?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam said trying to hide her smile.

"And you knew about this?" He turned his glare on Daniel.

"Sure," he answered in surprise.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" he yelled.

"We've been sending you progress reports all week, Jack. You should check your email more often."

"You have?"

"You could have run a new copy of your report from the file in the computer," Sam added.

"I could?"

"And you do have a clerk that will keep track of all this stuff for you," she pointed out.

"I do?"

Daniel looked at Sam in amusement. "This is why he didn't know he had an office. He was never in it."

"Of course I was never in it. Who in their right mind would want to be cooped up in an office all day?"

"Well, you...obviously." Daniel cleared his throat.

"Right...of course...love the office." Jack stammered, "And the parking spot. Great. All of it, great."

Daniel stuck his hands in his pockets. "Job sucks, huh?"

Jack gave a sigh strong enough to ruffle the edges of the nearest paper. "I can't even find my Nerf ball" 

"Oh, well...now that's a crisis," Daniel said leading Jack out of the room.

"It is?" Jack asked.

"And I don't think you have a clerk for that," Sam said closing the door behind her.

"I don't?"

"No, but I think you could authorize a Search and Rescue team to go in," Daniel suggested.

Jack looked back over his shoulder. "Do you think they could go in over lunch?" 

Daniel chuckled, "Didn't we tell you that you needed the input of your trusted advisers? You should have just asked."


End file.
